TwilightXFlash
by onepiece is amazing
Summary: "Its not what it looks like capt- " "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY TWILY GET OFF OF HER NOW!" read more inside ;)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own MLP enjoy this is my first fanfiction for MLP setting: equestria

Twilight was reading her book quietly in her room until she heard a knock on the door

"you may come in' twilight said she glare at the door to see who it was

One of the royal guards knowing as flash sentry open the door wide enough for him to walk in

"princess its 12:00 at night what are you doing up so late you should be sleeping by now"

"I was reading and I'm almost done can you wait about for 5mint. I'm almost done with my book I only need a few chapter left"

Flash sighed "As my job for being your royal guard its my duty to protect you and to make sure your in good health" Flash said proudly

"well I'm sure I can take care of myself thank you very much" twilight said

Flash took a deep breath he grab twilight book and threw it on her bed

"hey!'

Flash grin "Princess you either go to be or I will throw your book around the room" flash tried to hold In his laughter

Twilight pouted "your not like the other royal gurads you know"

Flash look at twilight and stared at her for long time he smiled "Because were close friends right?"

Twilight blush slightly "y-a-a"

Flash turned serious "I got a request from princess luna that there will be a threat and the enemy is much more stronger than we ever face its my job to protect and you and make sure your safe"

"A enemy much more stronger than we ever face!" twilight eyes widen

Flash walk toward the door but stop "rest princess I will wake you up for breakfast tomorrow"

Twilight nodded she walked toward her bed "night"

"goodnight princess twilight" he mummer the last part he closed the door and stand infront of twilight door with his armor on

~Next Day~

Twilight was sleeping soundly in her bed until she heard a knock on the door "time to wake up princess"

Twilight groan she got up from her her bed and walk towards her mirror she brush her hair with her magic she hum a song while she was at it. Twilight walk out of her room

"good morning" she said smiling "morning princess today I will walk you where you are going to eat"

"ok….." twilight said

Flash walked benhind twilight everything was silent through out the whole walk once they got there flash bowed down and was about to open the door until twilight heard a familiar.

"TWILIGHT"

"spike?what is he doing here I thought he was still in ponyville?" twilight said in a confuse voice

Spike wasrunning towards twilight with his two arms sticking out

"slow down spike!" twilight said backing up

Spike tried to slow down the floor was to glossly it was inpossible for him to slow down now

It was to late spike bumb into twilight flash look behind him to see a sliding princess coming his way

Twilight fell bumb into flash instead of a flying flash they rolled on the floor like a ball the door open fully

"Good morning twil-" shinning armored stoped his eyes open wide

"ow ow ow" twilight rub her head she looked up to see flash sentry on top of her twilight blush heavily she turn her head to see her brother shinning armor with a very angry look twilight cover her face with her hooves but she couldent there were pin down to the ground by heavy armor.

"Flash wake up" she stamper

Flash open his eyes to see no other than twilight pin down

Flash blush heavily he prayed to himself that his captain twilight brother shinning armor was not there he turn to see his captain good lord he was mad "I'm dead"

Flash said very quickly "i-ts not what it looks like capta-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY TWILY GET OFF HER NOW!" shinning armor said with rage

"Y-e-es SIR"

How do you like it so far ^-^I will update the next chapter next week I promise I will make it a lot more interesting than this please


	2. Chapter 2

"its not what it looks like, calm down bro..." flash got off of twilight leaveing a shock purple pony on the ground he started to blushing heavily "You-r fired! Flash" Shining armor  
yelled at the top of his lungs stopping his hooves on the gave a quick smirk to shinning armor "stop that tough guy act there only haveing 'fun' why don't  
you give him a chance i find him very handsome plus they look like such a good couple" shinning armor calm down without saying a word he mummer "i'm just trying to protect  
twiliy from danger I hate it when guys are around her" he looked up at shinning "does that mean i'm fired?" Candence giggle "no your not fired shinning is hes  
just being ummm how do i say it" she put her hoof on her chin." I know hes just being a big teddy bear tough on the outside but sofe in the inside" she gave a quick peck  
on his smiled for a second but then frowned once got off of his chair he started to walk toward twilight and flash "twilight I want to see you today after dinner, and Flash iI want you to guard twlight tonight but  
if I catch you do anything..." Shinning put his hoof on flash chest leaned forward untill there eyes were almost close enough to touch "I swear if I find you doing anything  
to Twiliy I will kick your ass out of the castle all the way to Ponyville you got that!" just by hearing thoes words Flash spine shiver "yes, s-ir" twilight was still speachless  
she wanted to say something but nothing came out all she can remeber is his muzzle close to hers and his chest againts hers.

"twiliy are you ok" twlight open her eyes finding a worried looking brother "what happened" shaking her head still trying to remeber what explained to  
twilight what happened "now i remeber" blushing at the thought, shinning armor frowned as he saw twilight blushing "stop it i'm starting to get the thought that you love  
flash its not right" twilight stood up slightly "excuss me i'm sorry but when did you start to get jelous its not like I love him I find him very cute with his blue hair  
and his smile and-". Twilight was drowling at the thought of flash being her coltmare Shinning didn't like the thought of twilight being with flash. "Thats enough! if you  
keep blabbering about him I will probely send him to the daugeon if you keep acting this way" twilight wasent very happy on what shinning armor said "I don't like the thought  
that you and Candence are together you guys shouldn't have got married in the first place i shouldnt have sav-" shinning gave a evil glare to twlilght one that twlight have  
ever come across in her life. "Don't you even say it even tho your my sister I will kick you out from the castle empire and send you back to ponyville where ou belong!"  
shinning never wanted thoes words to come couldn't belive her ears never before have she ever felt this mad but somewhat sad. "Get out of my life!" twilight push  
shinning armor out of her room "i'm sorr-" twilight closed the door shut before shinning could appoligize. "i'm so stupid'" shinning told himself he walked away toward  
the dark hall way in the castle without truning back. Twilight was on her bed crying on her pillow.

"I can't belive he said that, mabye I should just run away to I do have wings" one of twilight wing poped out "stupid wings it was a nice idea to fly away from home when I can't  
even control my wings" twilight just remeber that she had a horn untill she heard the door open.

Twilight waited for some pony to come out but to only hear a small laughter "whos there!" she waited for an answer but nothing came her heart was pounding fast. "hello  
princess twilight sparkle your time ends hear" twilight could feel the hot tears form in her eyes she wasen't sad she was afraid. Twilight was about to yell for help  
but to only be stop by that some pony covering her mouth."shhhhh princess this won't hurt it will probley tickle for a moment then it will hurt even more!" she struggle to break free  
as she notice a knife right pointing directly to her heart."I can't die here somepony help me please anypony" Twilight was screaming in her head tears came down fast as she  
heard thoes 2 words "die princess" the knife came rushing down "somepony help me!". The door burst open "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight smiled "i knew he would come save me,thank you Flash" Flash punch the somepony strait up in the face the somepony came crashing to the wall. Twilight tip over  
and started to fall Flash flew in and grab her in the air "I was so afraid I didn't know what to do my magic wasent working I thought I-I-I was going to die!" Twilight  
close in Flash chest she was sobing. Flash growled as he saw a crying twilight in his arms.

"I will protect you twilight don't worry I wont let anybody hurt you even if I die trying i'm sorry" Flash pulled Twilight closer to his chest Twilight calm down feeling the  
warmth of his chest she pulled herself slightly back and smiled "why are apoligizing you did save my life from that somepony I owe you" Flash couldn't bare to smile  
he found twilight very cute when she smiles.

"I still got to protect you from the faith of danger" Flash set twilight down on the ground carefully Twilight pouted "are you trying to say that i'm weak, that I can't  
protect myself?" Flash smirked "what if I am" Twilight could tell that he was kidding around but she was to tired to come up with a comback. "I'm so tired I need to go  
dress in my nightgown".

she started walking to her closet she look behind to see flash standing dumbfounded "Hello? that means you need to go!" startled by her words he came back from lalala  
world "what?" twilight laughed.

"I'm going to change you need to go!" he bowed down saying yes princess he walked towards the door "goodnight" as flash was about to open the door twilight stoped him  
"where are you going sleep?" twilight paused to think "outside on the floor i guess why?" Twilight wasen't going to let him sleep on the cold floor. "your not  
sleeping on the floor while i'm here" twilight carried a matrise with her magic out under her she took out 2 blankets and one pillow. After that she put the sheet  
over the mattrise place the pillow on the bed and gave flash the blanket.

"What is this for" ask flash

"This is where your going to sleep i'm not going to let you sleep on the floor" Flash was shock "I can't sleep here its fine I can sleep on the floor" Twilight shook  
her head "I won't allow that or you want to sleep with me instead" she teased blush so he decided to tease back "so your trying to say that you want me to sleep with  
you?" he took off his helment and the rest of his armor "ok lets go" twilight was confuse "where?" Flash smirked "I thought you wanted me to sleep with you" he  
shaked his heead back and forth so his mane can glow in the moonlight.

Twilight was blushing heavily she grab a pillow and threw it at flash face "your such a idiot" Flash was burting out laughing "you should of seen the look on your face  
priceless ok ok i'm sorry" he started wipeing out the tears that were forming in his eye. "sh-ut u-p just go to sleep" twilight got in her bed she put the blanket  
over herself "GoodNight!" she said in a angry voice.

"goodnight princess" flash smiled he walked towards his bed and fell alseep.

from outside of the door somepony was eardropping through Twilight and Flash "converstation" the whole time.

-  
AN:I'm sorry that i was late school got in the way but i hope you like my story i know shinning is a jerk dont judge i just didn't like shinning supporting twilight  
I wanted him to be over protective. sorry this was short but the next one I hope will be long


End file.
